


【撸扎AU】选择题

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: cp：奥利维尔·吉鲁/艾登·阿扎尔略带点皮水其实是曼哈顿租房记的一个番外，但是跟正文基本没关系。主要源于和 @阿泽_Brain 开的一个脑洞。（超级感谢你！唯一的问题是脑洞太多根本写不过来了）没读过正文的话也没关系。是一个现代职场AU，吉鲁和扎扎一起做了一个互联网公司。OOC+沙雕剧情预警一句话简介：很多年前，艾登·阿扎尔的老师告诉他，如果不知道该做什么，就永远选择C。好学生艾登一直不解其意，摇摇头就忘记了这条箴言，直到多年以后，他才恍然大悟。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	【撸扎AU】选择题

撸扎番外2: 选择题

问：如果你在跟男友吵架以后习惯性的说我们分手吧，但是不同于以上108次，这次他说了“好”，而且扬言“我明天就给房子找一个新的主人”。你点点头，虽然还是有点措手不及吧，不过作为一个有骨气的人，你还是打算立刻收拾行李回你自己家——就在快出门的时候，你忽然感觉肚子开始疼，感觉很像……闹肚子？这时候你该怎么办？

A，忍着

B，立刻气势汹汹地出门然后求助邻居或者公共卫生间

C，上趟卫生间再走

他妈的，阿扎尔在心里暗骂，小腹传来的古怪痛意和咕噜咕噜的声响让他暂时没法开口说话——此时，他正站在门口，手边是刚收拾好的箱子。

“那就，再见了？”吉鲁还坐在餐桌旁，手搭在椅背上，高大的身躯占据了整个凳子，时至黄昏却没有开灯，熹微的光线让人看不清他的神情。

“奥利维尔，”阿扎尔艰难地开口，希望这样听起来亲切一点，“我可以最后用一下你的卫生间吗？”

吉鲁显然愣住了，没想到他们之间可能是最后一句话居然是这样的。不过他马上就摆了摆手，表示他不介意——阿扎尔也不管他介不介意了，比利时人甚至在吉鲁做出动作之前就甩开箱子、从他旁边小碎步走了过去。你知道为什么要小碎步的，对吧。

吉鲁还坐在座位上，转头看着外面默默的想事情，暖黄色的阳光照在他侧脸上，看上去十分忧郁，又恰到好处的性感，足以在社交网站上收到几十个D罩杯裸聊邀请。只不过，他保持这个姿势五分钟，就觉得脖子有点疼，再过一会儿，他就忍不住开始看表，希望阿扎尔能够快点出来，不然他的姿势就白保持了。

看了三次表以后，他的心情已经过山车般的从忧郁过渡到好奇再到担忧。忍不住站起来，想要敲敲卫生间门，问他到底怎么了。

不过，当他在卫生间门口站定，听着里面穿过来的、断断续续的来自他…… 前男友的低声呻吟和抱怨，也就明白了个大概。阿扎尔显然也听到了他的脚步声，可能是觉得有点不好意思吧，吉鲁发现那些声音一瞬间全都消失了。忍着是很难受的，吉鲁轻轻敲了敲门，说让他不要担心，他可以想待多久就待多久。

艾登一定在心里骂他了，吉鲁窃笑着从门前走开，又忽然不笑了——这有什么可开心的呢？不过他旋即为自己找到了一个理由，看到自己前男友的窘迫难道不让人高兴吗？只是，这个理由想出来以后，不知怎的，他也笑不出来了。

大概二十分钟左右，阿扎尔终于从卫生间里出来了。不过他看起来却比进去的时候更加脸色惨淡，脸颊上还有一滴水，不知道是洗了脸，是虚汗，还是什么其他东西。

“我走了。”，他简单对吉鲁点点头，走到门口扶起了被他碰倒的箱子，蹲下的时候还扶着膝盖顿了一下，似乎有点疲惫。忽然，像是想起了什么，他又回转了身体，对吉鲁说，“谢谢你。我觉得冰箱里的牛肉就不要吃了，中午就我吃了而你没吃，应该就是它闹的。”

问：如果你的前男友在吃了你做的午餐以后疑似食物中毒，那么你应该，

A，让他自生自灭

B，激动的告诉他自己做的饭肯定没问题，一定是他自己昨天晚上蹬被子闹的，并拿你未出生的女儿起誓

C，确认他的状况

“艾登，”，在想明白之前，吉鲁已经往前迈了一步，而且莫名其妙的，他还抓住了小个子空出来的那只手，然后，想不想明白立刻就被他抛去了九霄云外，作为一个机警的男人，吉鲁在十分之一秒内抓住了新的重点，“你是不是发烧了？”

“啊？”阿扎尔回转过身来，他本来是打算去开门的，这下几乎就背靠在了门板上。

“你他妈的绝对是发烧了，艾登，”不由分说的，吉鲁已经把一只手搭在了他头上，阿扎尔昏昏沉沉的脑子还没从“发烧”“肠胃炎”这些词汇中反应过来，他只是觉得他们的姿势很奇怪——他背靠在门板上，而吉鲁倾身过来，一只手把他圈在门板和自己之间。

“我不能让你这么出去。”吉鲁严肃的说，“至少你要先吃点药。”

“我回去躺一会儿就会好的。”阿扎尔仰着头反驳，努力忽视肚子里从上了一次卫生间以后就再也没断过的丝丝拉拉的疼痛。

“这是我的错误，”吉鲁说，“如果我没有解决好，就是历史遗留问题。所以，要么吃药，要么我直接送你去医院，你自己选吧。”

听起来很有道理的样子，鬼使神差的，阿扎尔就跟着迷迷糊糊的点了点头，说：“那就吃药吧。”

他不知道情景为什么就接着发展成这样了——阿扎尔坐在客厅沙发上，一只手抓着把他裹起来的毛毯，一只手捂在热水袋上，而吉鲁正在厨房里倒水沏药。这时候他发现自己可能确实发烧了，因为他坐下来的时候就感觉到一阵如释重负。思绪也像飘在云端一般，甚至想到了上个月他和吉鲁坐在沙发上，也是围着这个毯子看恐怖片的样子。那次，他吓得中途就叫了暂停。

“你的药。”奥利维尔端着一个碗过来，在他面前蹲下，“喝吧，喝完就可以分手了。”

“烫吗？”阿扎尔把放在暖水袋上的手从毯子里伸出来，想要接过来却忽然停住了。

吉鲁用手在碗上面虚晃了一下，说：“不烫。”

“苦吗？”

这下吉鲁没法直接回答了，他想了想，直接端过来喝了一大口，也算预防了，谁知道一会儿会不会倒下两个呢，阿扎尔眼睁睁看着他喝了一口，棕色的药液还有一滴沾在他精心修剪的胡子上，“不苦。”

阿扎尔才拿过来，在吉鲁的注视下把药一口喝掉了。

吉鲁满意的点点头，“你就在这坐一会儿，观察一下怎么样。我再给你带一盒这种药。”

说完，他就转身去屋里又拿了一盒，站在灯下检查了一下生产日期，然后打开了他前男友收拾的小箱子，半天没动，只见眉头越皱越紧。

又整理了一下措辞，吉鲁才说，“艾登，为什么要把我们的合影带走，我就洗了这一张。”

“我可以把你剪下来。”

“这个就算了，”吉鲁说，“但是你也太蛇蝎心肠了吧，居然把我电动牙刷的充电器也带走。”

“我的丢了，”阿扎尔把吉鲁刚才顺手插进他嘴里的温度计拿出来，才终于可以正常的加入争吵，“所以我只能用这个。”

“算了，我不跟病人吵架。”吉鲁说，又草草的把他前男友的行李装好，合上盖子，不过连他自己都觉得有点底气不足，算起来，可能开始跟他就公司发展问题吵起来之前，艾登就在发烧了。

阿扎尔没有回答他，等吉鲁回头，他已经把毯子往旁边一扔，捂着嘴冲进了卫生间。这次吉鲁没犹豫，直接尾随过去了，还用脚别住了即将甩到他脸上的门。

问：经过了解，你的前男友被你做的饭毒害的很深，这时候你该——

A，向他推销法国人的治病土方子，趁机让他交出你的充电线

B，给他做心理辅导，告诉他你多么好，让他向你道歉，然后再甩了他

C，送他去医院，然后过两天找个新的气死他

“你非要去医院不成了。”吉鲁判断，轻轻拍着艾登的后背，“药吃了就吐，看起来是非常严重了。”

“有那么厉害吗？”阿扎尔向他伸出一只手，借着他的力道好不容易站了起来，“如果不吃东西歇一两天应该就好了。”

“我觉得要去。”

“我自己觉得不用。”

“要去。”

“不用。”

艾登抬着头看着他，虽然说话的气势下去很多，但语气跟几个小时前说网站不需要更多广告一样坚定。也如同几个小时前一样，吉鲁克制了一下自己想把他揽过来的冲动。反正他不再属于你了，他对自己说，而且他是个成人。

“好吧。”吉鲁说，“但是要看接下来的状况，如果太厉害的话我一定要送你去医院。”

话说出来就有点奇怪了，好像形成了什么许诺一样。艾登气势汹汹的眼神一下子软了下来，偏过头去，才说，“这样不会耽误你明天带新男友来吗。”

这时候说他误会了已经太晚了，吉鲁只能硬着头皮接上：“他很听话的，我可以让他后天来。而且，这又不意味着我们不分手了，只是明天再分而已。”

阿扎尔点了点头，“很公平，那就麻烦你了，我住客卧好了。”

问：现在你不小心邀请了你的前男友过夜，你应该安排他住哪里——

A，让他单独去住没有卫生间的客卧，你自己睡主卧

B，让他睡客厅

C，你们俩都住主卧

D，让他住主卧，你自己去住客卧

“不用那么麻烦，”吉鲁说，手支在门框上，“都睡主卧就可以，我再抱一床被子出来，反正床大，谁也不妨碍谁。你要是住客卧半夜还要跑过来借卫生间，会很吵的。”

阿扎尔点了点头，也不知道听进去没有，好像这一下午的争吵、发烧、腹泻和肚子痛已经消耗掉了他用来活蹦乱跳的能量。

吉鲁走到主卧，打开灯，床头的荧光表告诉他现在已经八点半了。他从橱子里找出一床被子来，把窗户关上又把空调打开。

“你躺这边就好，我在这边看会儿书。”吉鲁说，好像小学生在课桌上画楚河汉界。

艾登点点头，显然也没有心情判断哪片领地更大，就把衣服脱了换了睡衣，直接裹上被子缩了进去。吉鲁见得多了，也没有紧盯着他不放。只是坐在自己那边，打开床头灯戴上眼镜开始读书。

吉鲁本来以为这样就能安稳下来了，让他平平静静的度过分手的第一天，并且好好思考一番。但现实并没有那么顺遂人意——让阿扎尔睡着显然没那么容易，至少，在吉鲁放下书又拿起手机玩了没半小时贪吃蛇的时间里，他已经两次冲进了卫生间。吉鲁不用仔细观察就能发现比利时人显然肚子疼得厉害，出来的时候都毫不掩饰的弓着腰。不过他硬下心来，说服自己这个跟他没什么关系。唯一的问题是，时间对他来说显然也是煎熬——吉鲁发现自己已经漫无目的的盯了十分钟那只一头撞死的贪吃蛇。屏幕上不断闪烁的提示问他，“要重新开始吗？”

吉鲁点了退出。

生病和持续不断的折磨显然让阿扎尔也开始烦躁，最开始他还是安静的躺在那里，现在就开始忍不住了，不断在被子里扭来扭去，还把手支在额头上，抱怨吉鲁的灯亮的他根本没法睡着。吉鲁看着他想，也许人都是这样，不管平时脾气表现的脾气有多好，也总是指的顺风顺水的时候，真的经历点麻烦呢，谁都会忍不住像别人倾倒。

问：请问在这种时候，你会选择熄灯睡觉吗？

A，不会，我不会为了任何人、任何事情十点睡觉

B，会，因为我更怕磨叨

C，会，虽然我知道想吵的人还是会吵，但是我知道这样能让他感觉好一点

“晚安。”吉鲁说，合上了书，关上了床头灯。

果不其然，这样躺了没十几分钟，阿扎尔又小声开口说，“奥利维尔，你睡了吗？”

“还没。”

“可不可以把空调开高一点？”

温度并不低，吉鲁想，暖和的让他可以松松的搭上被子，但是他还是答应了，“好。”

“谢谢。”

在黑暗里过了不知道多久，吉鲁听着旁边人声音的呼吸渐渐沉了下去，就支起上身看了看——借着窗帘里透过来的月光，他看到艾登已经把被子都踹了下去，整个人环绕着肚子上的暖水袋蜷缩着，背对着吉鲁。他把手轻轻贴在他掀起睡衣露出的皮肤上——果然还在发烧，所以一会儿嫌热一会嫌冷的。

问：这时候你应该做什么？

A，不管他啊，活该

B，捏一把他的小肚子，等他惊醒就对他说，怎么一点都没瘦啊

C，凑合的睡一晚，反正也就到第二天为止了，不是吗？

吉鲁又看了一会儿，叹了一口气，把自己的被子拎了起来，把艾登整个裹了进去，顺便把已经冷掉的暖水袋扔掉了。勺子一样的从后边抱住了他。

“你干什么？”怀里的人好像醒过来了，嘟嘟囔囔地问他怎么回事。

“还没到十二点呢。”吉鲁说，“你就睡吧。”

他们就这样睡着了，只是好景不长，吉鲁正在梦中畅游，就感觉怀里的人动了动，说“奥利维尔，”让他一下子回到了现实。

“奥利维尔”，阿扎尔又扭动了一下，“放开我一下。”

吉鲁松开了胳膊，艾登立马从他怀里挣开，鞋也没穿的跑进了卫生间，吉鲁半坐起来打量了一下四周，天还没亮，摁亮手机一看是凌晨四点。

操他妈的。

吉鲁把枕头竖起来，靠着枕头给莱万发了一条短信，说他和阿扎尔今天都有事不来了。

问：你昨天从跟男友说了分手开始，就一直倒霉，现在是凌晨四点，你坐在卫生间里低着头，脚踩着冰凉的地板，肚子疼的你想打颤，现在你应该——

A，跟你男朋友道歉，并承认他就是锦鲤，躺赢体质

B，出去跟他开个玩笑说你没事

C，承认可能你真的需要医生，但重申自己没做错，即使这意味着明天他就甩了你再找一个

阿扎尔打开卫生间门，发现吉鲁就站在外面，睡衣外面裹了一件外套，手臂上还搭着另一件。

“穿上，”，吉鲁把手上的大衣扔给他，“我送你去医院。”

那是吉鲁的大衣，长度基本都能到他脚踝了。还没有腰带，穿上以后简直像一个摇摇摆摆的小企鹅。吉鲁看了看，好像倒是挺满意的。

一路上他们几乎谁也没说话。吉鲁问了他一句你能坚持吗，得到一个白眼以后就没再吱声，只是一直压着超速的边缘狂奔。阿扎尔靠在副驾，更懒得说话，间或喝一口热水。在等红灯的时候，大概是觉得车厢里太寂静，吉鲁打开了收音机，午夜电台里传来流行乐队的曲子，阿扎尔就跟着哼了几句。

吉鲁一下子笑了出来。

问：你是一位年轻有为的医生，今天不得不告别你性感火辣的男朋友的被窝，来上夜班，现在你的门诊来了两个人，都在睡衣外套了一件大衣，你很快诊断出是矮个子那个得了急性肠胃炎，你开了单子让他去输液，并且叮嘱那个胡子修剪的跟你有一拼高个子的好好照顾他男朋友，矮个子却说他只是送他来的朋友。这时你应该说——

A，“要是他只是你朋友，sese就是我家狗的名字。”

B，“甭管他是你什么，男友还是炮友，能在半夜送你来医院的就是好友。”

C，什么也不说，微笑。让对方看着你美丽的蓝眼睛知难而退。

D，“回头看一眼，他已经把注意事项抄下来了。”

皮克只是笑了笑，什么也没说。等着阿扎尔自己回头，发现吉鲁已经老老实实的把注意事项一条一条写在了小本子上。

阿扎尔和吉鲁出去找护士挂了吊瓶，接着，他坐在走廊凳子上，看吉鲁一趟一趟的去办该办的手续、补交该交的钱，他的目光追随着他上上下下左左右右，手支着凳子让腿晃来晃去，好像一只看到飞机的小企鹅。

“你肚子还疼吗。”，吉鲁终于办完手续回来了，头上也挂了一层薄汗，一见他就问。

“还行。”，老老实实地回答。

吉鲁在他旁边坐下来，显然觉得凳子有点凉，就问他要不要坐到自己腿上。

“我们已经分手了，你还记得吗？”

吉鲁也没搭理他，双手并在一起搓了搓，直接伸进了他衣服里，一只手揽着他的肩膀，一手去揉他的小肚子。

“睡吧。”，奥利维尔说，“都折腾半天了。”

路过的医生对他竖起了大拇指。

阿扎尔靠着他前男友的肩膀闭上了眼睛，不知道过了多久，他小声对吉鲁说，“我们不然把网站卖掉吧。”他不知道吉鲁听见了没有，也不知道自己后半句说出去了吗——我不想和你再吵了。

问：请问如果你的前男友已经主动承认错误（你认为是这样），你该怎么办？

A，和他和好，因为他手上还掌握着我的充电器

B，大丈夫一言九鼎，说最后一天就最后一天，过了今天当然要分手了

C，装死充愣，赖掉你曾经主动说过分手的事实

回家的时候已经破晓了，吉鲁迎着晨光开车，阿扎尔趴在后座接着睡，吉鲁从后视镜看了他几次，显然没有醒来的迹象。

到家的时候，就在吉鲁琢磨要不要把他抱回去的时候，小个子倒是揉揉眼睛坐起来了，还问他到家了吗。

“家”这个词让吉鲁心里一软。

吉鲁拿出钥匙开了门，还没等艾登说出更多的话，他就抢先说了，艾登本来垂着眼帘不怎么想听，吉鲁就拽着他的手，强迫他抬起头来，严肃的听讲——吉鲁说：“我要去睡一大觉，今天晚上之前都不会醒。所以——”

“所以？”

“所以我们分手要从明天开始。”

这个故事到这里差不多就可以结束了，但是，读者们似乎还有意见——

问：读者们对故事情节有什么意见？

A，没有开车！！

B，一点都不虐！

C，选择题太少了，除了C别的基本都太不人性，没有改变故事的可能

D，sese和皮皮根本就没有正面出镜

显然答案是C。这个问题，其实很简单——谁让我们的主人公，在作者给出选择之前，往往已经做出了自己的选择。甚至他们做的选择比我能给出的还要多。比如，在你看不到的地方——

问：如果你不想和你的男朋友分手，但是他似乎不打算给你机会了。这时，一场突如其来的疾病让你俩不得不在一起多住一会儿，你觉得全身发冷而且肚子很疼，这时候你——

A，立刻去医院

B，大骂他在饭里给你下毒

C，尽量拒绝去医院，能拖一会儿是一会儿

你看，这个事情就是这样，有的时候表面上是选择题的问题，实际上题面远比答案更重要。所以，如果你也要做选择题，一个靠谱的老师，永远不会像阿扎尔小时候遇到的那位一样，告诉你一直要选C，而是会告诉你，注意审题。

跟我一起在心里默念一遍——

注、意、审、题

祝你好运。

END

#第二天扎扎的小皮箱不翼而飞了#

#其实这是《一千零一夜》吧#

#选择题有没有对这个故事一点影响也没有，只是作者的冷笑话无处安放#


End file.
